


Wildfire

by DarkmoonBoar



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Embarrassment, Laurentius is awkward but cute, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oneshot, The slightest of praise kink, The slightest of size difference, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonBoar/pseuds/DarkmoonBoar
Summary: Laurentius of the Great Swamp has feelings of the amorous sort of the Chosen Undead, and chooses to press his luck by kissing him, which, of course, leads to the two having passionate sex during night at Firelink Shrine.





	Wildfire

Laurentius had fallen for the Chosen Undead, and that had left him feeling… very unprepared.

It wasn't that being attracted to another man bothered him; on the contrary, it was his lack of experience with even dealing with other people that left him incredibly self-conscious on top of the fact pyromancers were frequently treated with disdain. Yet, the Chosen Undead, despite not being a pyromancer himself, didn't seem to mind. To him, it was just a natural part of Laurentius, no more troubling than the color of his hair or the fact he was taller. The fact he had saved him from being eaten by a madwoman in the Depths wasn't lost on him, either.

Elias. His name was Elias.

Orange light had settled over Firelink Shrine as the sun began to set. Elias hadn't been around for almost a day, which had him worried. While the young man could undoubtedly take care of himself (well, he had saved Laurentius, after all), it still troubled him. Getting to sleep tonight would be tough if he couldn't stop thinking about the man all alone in the dark, cold, creepy Catacombs, fighting his way through reanimated skeletons in order to get the Rite of Kindling and the Lord Soul of Gravelord Nito.

He couldn't even meditate properly. Lords, he was a mess, falling for a man just because he had been nice. Elias probably didn't even like other men, he was just friendly and nice to everyone, if a bit shy at times, but he seemed to be emerging from his shell. Especially around him. 

As if summoned, the man had entered through the ruined arch to the secluded area, away from the other denizens of Firelink. 

Elias was a bit on the short side, easily a full head shorter than Laurentius, and lithe. Wearing simple leather armor that emphasized his broad shoulders and hips that looked far less awkward on his slender frame than one would think and a Pharis hat, he looked every bit the hero. At least to Laurentius, that is. His skin was a light, coppery brown that contrasted with his large, bright green eyes and his stark black shaggy hair. And lords, couldn't forget the man's full, plush lips that he wanted to devour with kisses.

As usual, he carried around his Crest Shield and Silver Knight Spear, ambled to the tree to his left, and leaned up against it. Elias looked down at him, and seeing Laurentius look up at him in the dimming light made him smile faintly.

“Oh, hello, there. I'm pleased to see you safe,” Laurentius greeted him, letting his mouth tug into a warm smile. At least his hood, as well as the light, hid any flush that might have been building on his cheeks. The more he looked at the man, the more bashful he felt. 

Setting down his shield and laying the spear against the leafless dead tree, he tipped his hat up and asked with a brilliant smile, “Do you say that to everyone, or just me?” But it was genuine, not teasing. Behind the man's eyes, he could see a bit of insecurity, a bit of… affection? Swallowing, Laurentius replied, trying to look the other man directly into his eyes, “No, I don't. Just to you. I consider you a true friend.” He followed his words with a shaky but adoring laugh that he hoped didn't seem as nervous as he felt.

Elias sat down beside him and grinned shyly and looked through as if he wanted to say something but just couldn't bring himself to say it. Nervously fidgeting his fingers, Laurentius leaned forward to plant an incredibly awkward and brief kiss on Elias, nearly clinking together their teeth and bumping their noses together in the process. Now he felt completely mortified; he didn't even give Elias enough time to process and respond before removing himself. “Sorry sorry sorry. I sh-shouldn't have done that,” he sheepishly mumbled, eyes downcast, before the man in front of him started a giggle fit.

He wondered what shade of red he was now, and if he was as radiant as his pyromancy flame.

But instead of backing off, punching him in the nose, getting up, and leaving in an offended huff, the man simply asked, “May I see you without your hood?” His tone was so patient and understanding. Was Elias humoring him by pretending he hadn't clumsily kissed him? Without giving him a verbal answer, he slowly lowered his hood and gave Elias a tiny unsure, nervous smile with darting, uncomfortable eyes as he did so. Laurentius resisted the urge to run his fingers through his long hair. As if in an unsaid agreement, Elias set aside his hat.

Slowly, Elias brought his face close to the pyromancer's own until he tilted his forehead and rested it again Laurentius's own. “I… hope this isn't unwelcome,” he said quietly, bringing up one of his hands and placing it on his right shoulder. With shuddering breath, Laurentius replied, “N-no, it's n-not.” From his lap, he slid his right hand up to clutch at Elias's. He awkwardly shifted, then wrapped his other hand around the other man's neck.

Despite how nervous he was, he couldn't help but feel alarmingly aroused, his half-mast erection sitting against his left thigh, perhaps even more so enticed as a result of his anxiety.

Laurentius fluttered his eyelashes before trying to kiss Elias again, this time planting a much less maladroit peck on his lip and lingering. In response, the other man clasped the back of the man's head, angled his own slightly, and moved his lips against Laurentius's. And when their lips met in such an incredible way, he kept himself from pulling away. This decision felt even more vindicated by the sudden swipe he felt against his lips. A strident, wanton moan pealed from his lips as he opened them to allow access.

He had dreamed of such things but had never expected them to happen, and he felt so ill-prepared for the real thing.

He allowed the man to teasing slide his tongue against his own before he attempted to replicate the skilled movements experimentally. Perhaps he should feel relieved that Elias had considerable more skill, but it made him feel even more ashamed of his own lack. 

Eventually, they pulled apart, and Elias slipped an errant strand of hair behind the pyromancer's ears. “Would you like to… ah, umm… ahem, have sex?” Elias began to ask before tugging on Laurentius's baggy pyromancer clothing. His mouth felt like it immediately began to parch. He simply nodding, feeling as though any attempts to speak would be nothing but spluttering at this point. Elias began to unbuckle his leather armor, then pulled it off, exposing his slender but defined chest and stomach. He had a diamond shape of curls between his pectorals and a trail extending up from his navel to about half way to his chest.

He felt like a slob in comparison. Elias was lithe and he was… well, not in as good of shape.

Now even more insecure than ever, Laurentius pulled off his tattered tunic, then folded his arms over his chest. In comparison, he was much hairier, and he had a soft, slightly protruding stomach. Then, the other man stood up and removed his boots and pants. Underneath, he wore tight small clothes of a brown color. Hesitantly, Laurentius stood, and removed his own trousers and boots, revealing a rather plain loincloth underneath.

“You're so gorgeous,” Elias cooed softly as he strode over and wrapped his arms around him. He nuzzled his nose against the top of Laurentius's chest, causing him to release a sputtered cry. Never in his wildest dreams did he anticipate experiencing such affection from someone not a pyromancer himself… nor did he anticipate how much such a simple act would stir his loins. Tentatively, he ground himself up against Elias's firm body.

Gods, the man so felt perfect up against him.

“I don't th… I'm n-not… you're gorgeous too,” he stuttered as he placed his hands on the man's wide hips and gently squeezed. They were… quite something to grip on, surprisingly supple. His face burned feverishly at this point from the lustful thoughts swarming in his head.

Elias said in a low voice, pulling away to run his palm across Laurentius's beard shadow as though memorizing the feeling of his stubble, “We'll have to be a little quiet, unless you really want to wake up Griggs and that crestfallen warrior.” Nodding and biting his lower lip, he timidly let one of his hands glide down from Elias's hip to his buttocks and grabbed the flesh there. When Elias bucked his hips against him and quietly gasped in response, Laurentius whimpered.

The other man's cock pressed into his thighs. “I'm not very experienced,” he confessed shyly as Elias stroked his cheeks. He didn't know what to do with his hands, and was perfectly fine letting the smaller yet clearly more knowledgeable man lead. Looking up at him sweetly with those large, emerald eyes, Elias gave him a small, compassionate smile and broke away to pull off his small clothes. In the dim twilight, he could see the man's cock stand to attention, slightly reddened at the brown tip.

Gulping, he took off his loincloth, noting Elias's grin as his own erection was revealed. Already, the head, just barely peaking out from his foreskin, was wet. “W-what would you like to do?” he stammered as he wrapped his arms around Elias's waist, all too aware of the sensation of the other man's soft skin against his penis. The thought of being discovered, instead of frightening him, only spurred him on, only excited him more.

Elias reached under and slid a hand down to caress Laurentius's taint to his hole using two fingers. “I'd like to be inside you, if you don't mind,” he purred huskily, gently rubbing the ring of muscle. The man squeaked in surprise, then felt his face grow even hotter. Elias chuckled softly, then hushed him, “You don't want someone to hear us, do you?” Pulling at his lower lip with his teeth, Laurentius closed his eyes.

“How's that even going to work?” he quizzed, opening his eyes and looking down at the shorter man. Elias teased the opening a bit more before withdrawing his hands, not before giving Laurentius's leaking cock a short, coy stroke. “I have oil, and I'll slowly work you open. I have no intention of just… shoving it up there,” Elias answered, pointing to the small sack along his belongings.

“S-so you've done this before then,” he said, planting a kiss on Elias's forehead. Even under the moon light, he could see the sweat glistening along his hairline. He used his hand to trace along the shoulder blades and spine of Elias. 

“Yes. We might want to lay down on your bedroll, if you don't mind, unless you really want your naked arse on the grass,” Elias replied as he pulled himself away, smiling up at Laurentius. He shook his head with a wrinkled nose and a tiny smile. 

Without saying a word, Laurentius went to rolling it out by the tree where they previously stood while Elias fished through his belongings for a vial of oil. Not really knowing what to do, Laurentius sat down on the cloth with his knees up and languidly ran his hand up and down his length to keep it rock hard. Elias returned with the oil and knelt before the pyromancer.

“I'm going to try one finger first. Let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort,” Elias informed Laurentius as he coat his right index finger in liquid, “You might want to lay down and lift your legs so I have better access.” The pyromancer gave the other man a quick nod, then laid down on his back, propping his legs up against his stomach and chest. He felt incredibly vulnerable in that position. After trailing his eyes down Laurentius's prone form, Elias said, “Okay, I'm going to insert a finger inside you now.”

The single digit was remarkably cold as it slowly penetrated him. He couldn't really tell if he liked it or not, though he already felt stretched. The pyromancer had never, ever considered putting anything up… there to pleasure himself; he had always just, well, played with his cock. Craning his head up, he looked at Elias. “Just relax and breathe,” the other man advised warmly. 

Right. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, and thus released it, dropping his head against the bedroll. He tried to relax, but the sensation of having a finger inside him, moving in and out, was incredibly strange, not quite uncomfortable but it didn't exactly feel great, either.

“Might also help if you touch yourself too,” Elias added, tenderly caressing his inner thighs with his other hand. Nodding, Laurentius took himself in hand and began to slowly run a loose fist down, then up his length. He closed his eyes and said, “It just feels a little… weird.” Chuckling faintly, Elias crooked the finger, causing Laurentius to jerk and yelp at the sudden wave of overpowering pleasure. The other continued to press into the spot, which only made Laurentius more frantic with his rhythm.

“Still feel weird?” Elias asked as the other man worried his lower lip and began to pinch at his nipples. It felt… exquisite, unlike anything else. With his eyes still closed, the pyromancer simply shook his head in response, unable to form the words necessary to reply. After making a noise of thoughtful consideration, Elias warned, “Careful not to get too ahead of yourself. As much as I'm enjoying the sight, if you were to climax before I got inside you, it might be… too intense. Potentially painful.” All but ceasing pumping his cock, Laurentius flicked open his eyes and just responded “Oh.”

After spending a few more minutes letting him adjust, Elias asked, “Ready for two?” Smiling in bliss and raking his fingers through his hair, Laurentius replied, “Yes, please.” The other man grinned, slicked another finger, and gradually pushed it into the tight heat. This time, at least, it didn't feel so strange; he had adapted to the feeling of being penetrated by digits. Because he didn't want to… fire off too soon, he no longer had his fist around his member, and instead fleetingly teased the underside with the pads of his fingers.

He had to clamp his other hand over his mouth to stifle the cries pouring from his mouth. It felt wonderful, and for one of the few times in his life, he regretted his reclusive nature. But… at least Elias had found him.

Eventually, Elias added a third finger, after checking with the writhing pyromancer first. Laurentius could feel the sweat, sticky on his skin, especially every time a breeze swept through the area, though it did little to ease the feverish feel that had been building as he stoked his delight. He felt like he was on fire, hotter than his pyromancy flame, hotter than the bonfire, yet it was so comforting, welcoming, wanting to consume him whole and he would let it. Yes. He would let it.

He was growing slightly impatient, not that he was ungrateful for what Elias was doing to him, but his movements weren't as concentrated on that one sweet spot that made him groan and pant. While his own cock was larger, Elias's certainly had more girth and length than the man's three fingers together. And now, he just wanted the man to take the plunge already.

Removing his other hand from its place over his mouth and raking his fingers through the sweaty mess of hair, he requesting between groans and rasps, “Will you, er… get on with it, please?” Gods, that sounded a bit demanding. He practically smacked himself over the head with shame. In his discomfort, he had stopped caressing his member to both keep it fully erect and to add to the preparation. After what felt like ages, he heard, and watched, the man stifle laughter with his free hand, then gently withdraw his fingers. 

The loss had him feel incredibly empty. 

But it was quickly replaced with the gentle pressure and slick and rigid smoothness of the head of Elias's penis as he slowly pushed into Laurentius. The pyromancer gnashed his teeth at the sensation, overwhelmed by it. Then, the movement of Elias sheathing him inside the pyromancer aborted. Elias, who had gently nudged his legs open wider and further back, looked up at him and softly asked, concern twinkling in his eyes, “Am I hurting you, love?” 

“Heavens, no,” he replied huskily, careful not to raise his voice too loud in his eagerness. Grinning between the man's knees, Elias took grip of his member and carefully, slowly resumed penetrating the other man. Having another man's cock inside him made him feel oddly… full. Yes, that's the word. When he finally had himself to the hilt in the pyromancer, Elias stopped, which had the pyromancer looking up at him indignantly. “Just let me adjust,” Elias apologized, placing a kiss on one of his knees, “You're a bit tight.”

Once Elias had calmed himself, he grabbed Laurentius's hips, tilted his pelvis slightly up, and shallowly thrust. And it directly hit that sensitive place. There was little Laurentius could to to prevent himself from exclaiming in pleasure. “Sorry,” the pyromancer winced, giving Elias a sheepish smile. The man simply flashed him a warm smile as he began a slow and steady rhythm, which the pyromancer attempted to meet with varying results.

After freeing one hand and waving away the hand on Laurentius's cock, Elias began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. The pyromancer clamped down on his fingers to muffle the wanton noises and nonsensical babbling streaming from his mouth; he felt like was being unraveled by the ecstasy coursing through his body. “You ought to see yourself,” Elias hissed in between jolts of his hips, “You're so deliciously incredible, Laurentius. You should feel exactly how you squeeze my cock, how hot and inviting you feel.” At this rate, he'd be undone. He felt as much embarrassed by the praise as he did thrilled.

“You're,” he began before being interrupted by his own rapturous string of noises, from deep and guttural to remarkably shrill coming from his mouth, “wonderful, h-heavens above.” The tugging on his cock beat faster as Elias pounded into him with force, curling the pyromancer's toes and rolling his eyes back. “Falling apart for me? Lovely,” Elias crooned, marking his every word with a powerful thrust that had the pyromancer moaning each and every time and curving his spine upwards underneath the man to meet with the marvelous movement of the slick flesh. 

Eventually, the other man stopped stroking Laurentius's member and released his hold on the left hip to move forward and lean over the man. Placing both of his hands on either side of the long-haired pyromancer's head, he lowered himself to suckle on the other man's neck, all the while still thrusting. It was all so much, and he needed more. He was losing himself in the pleasure, losing himself in Elias, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Even without his cock being touched, it was wondrous. 

Laurentius clenched his teeth together to prevent himself from loudly gasping, and he wrapped his legs around the smaller man. He ran his fingers through Elias's hair as he used his thighs to urge the man on, to drag him further, deep and deeper. And for extra encouragement, he clenched around Elias, hopefully not enough to hurt but more to tantalize. The vibrations of a muffled moan against his neck was enough of a reward, but Elias wrapped his arms around his shoulders and really began to set a beatifically brutal tempo. Of course, this did nothing to help the situation in which the pyromancer was desperately trying to stay relatively quiet. After all, the other residents of the Shrine were likely sleeping, and he doubted they wanted to be woken up by the sounds of a man shouting as he came to completion.

Planting searing kisses along his collarbone and licking up Laurentius's neck, Elias panted up against him. “Is this everything you wanted? Because it is, and so much more, for me, my love” he gasped, resting his head against the crook of the taller man's neck. Laurentius then blanketed his arms around the small man as he thrust into him in time with each push of his heels into the man's buttocks. He whispered back breathlessly, “It's what I didn't know I n-needed.” His hands kneaded the other man's flesh reverently, sighing as he felt his pleasure peak, a gnawing sensation building in his loins.

Elias pressed more kisses to his neck, breathing harshly out of exertion. Between the two of them, he felt like he was on fire, not that he minded, really, and he certainly didn't mind glistering with perspiration, either, not with how Elias was making him feel. Kissing the other man's forehead, Laurentius whimpered, “I don't think I can last much longer, I'm sorry.” Elias shushed him and cupped the other man's face with one of his hands.

“Shh, it's okay, dear. I just wanted to make you feel good, the way you make me feel,” he whispered as he mouthed along the other man's clavicles, still keeping a slow but vigorous rhythm. “Oh,” the pyromancer keened (he hadn't meant for it be such a loud wail, just like he hadn't meant for the other man's words to affect him so much), his embrace on the Chosen Undead almost crushing as the last metaphorical string in his groin holding back his orgasm snapped, snapped like the hips slapping into him loudly, “Ohh, Elias.” He spurted across both of their stomachs and dug trenches in the other man's back with his fingernails as he held on for dear life, his muscles involuntarily clenching around Elias's member.

He felt the man on top of him shudder and tense up. Elias grunted, then with one more thrust (as well as a sudden burst of wetness in his arse), he collapsed on top of Laurentius and panting heavily. After recovering for a moment, the smaller man rolled off him. “Going to clean us up,” he muttered as he stood up. Bathed in moonlight, he looked incredibly striking, especially with the way their combined sweat made his skin twinkle. Elias rummaged through his sack, pulled out a couple of handkerchiefs and mopped up the mess on their chests and softening cocks. 

He also gave one to Laurentius to clean up the eventual spill that would likely happen the moment he attempted to move from his supine position. After doing so, both of the men pulled on their small clothes, but made no attempt to pull on any additional clothing. The pyromancer went back to laying on this back, completely exhausted after the activity.

Eventually, Elias rolled out his own bedroll beside Laurentius's and curled up beside him. Peering over at the smaller man, the pyromancer wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer until he was half-way draped across the taller man. “That was wonderful… you're wonderful,” Laurentius said softly, languidly caressing the other man's side and kissing his forehead. The Chosen Undead chuckled faintly and sighed, “As are you, Laurentius, my dear, so are you.”

They ended up falling asleep together just like that. In the morning, they washed and dressed themselves together. Reluctantly, Elias left Laurentius, but not without a kiss and a goodbye, telling him he'd be back once more after going to New Londo and taking the portion of the Lord Soul given to the Four Kings.

At some point during the day, and he really didn't remember when, he passed by the bonfire, and as a natural consequence, the Crestfallen Warrior, who looked more far more tired than usual and seemed to be staring at him with an amused expression, a definite change from his usual disinterested and dismayed expression.

“I suggest finding somewhere else next time you decide to show your 'thanks' for our prophesied hero, especially when other people are trying to sleep. Your vehement 'appreciation' keep me up for the part of the night, and let's not mention the mental images it produced,” the Crestfallen Warrior said in that eerie breathy, calm, and steady voice of his, gazing straight into the pyromancer's eyes, though he didn't look too irritated. Still, it was enough to catch him off guard and make him feel entirely stripped.

Laurentius's entire face smoldered out of mortification, visible even under his shrouding hood.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm a bit surprised I managed to write something without sadomasochism in it too.
> 
> Also yes, I really like the Pharis's Hat, I don't care if two of my characters wear it.


End file.
